degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:When Love Takes Over/@comment-3203797-20110117023210
I posted my predictions yesterday but i deleted them because i re-typed them so i copied and pasted them onto here. Degrassi In Too Deep Predictions Hey guys! So the new promo for Degrassi: In Too Deep came out yesterday morning and it was so intense. Degrassi comes back on Febuary 11, 2010 @ 9PM on Teen nick and in Canada it comes on Much music at the same time. On with my predictions… I’m going to start off my predictions talking about Eli and Clare because a lot of people seem to be more concerned about them because they are a very well liked couple on the show. So what it looks like in the promo, Clare wants space but Eli wants more alone time with Clare.Clare is probably going to turn to Alli for advice. Logically thinking, Remember when Eli told Clare the night Julia died they had a fight. I think the fight was about Eli becoming too clingy to Julia, and Julia wanted space so she went off and she got hit by the car.. I feel like when Clare tells Eli that he’s suffocating her that’s going to hit a nerve because the same thing happened with Julia and he’s going to self-medicate and fall asleep behind the wheel and get into a car accident.. For all you people who think that Eli’s going to die.. he’s not. Munro Chambers confirmed that he’s going to be in season 11, and Stephen Stohn said it’s not going to be a main character who dies. Another prediction I have is that when Eli sees that Fitz is back he’s going to be more protective when it comes down to Clare because he’s convinced that Fitz is going to hurt Clare. My last last prediction is that Eli has more than a hoarding problem. I feel like he has a personality disorder hence his random need to be possesive around Clare. I think that if Eli and Clare do break up, they break up before Drop The World part 2, because it’s the anniversary of Julia’s death and that’s what’s going to kill him.. but if Eli and Clare do break up I think they will make it through. Because in the first 2 halves of season 10 we saw them have all these problems but they did stay strong and make it through.. Now onto Fiona and Adam. I know they do get together because they are seen making out and being flirty in the promo. There is this one part in the promo where we see Fiona chugging down a glass of wine, I think that she’s going to start drinking again. I think that Fiona finds out about Adam being FTM and accepts him, but then she starts questioning her sexuality and her feelings for Holly J. I think that she is going to get with Holly J and end up breaking Adam’s heart. Riley and Zane: I absloutely love Riley and Zane and I really hope it all works out for them but I think that Riley’s mom is going to walk in on them making out and then question Riley about what she saw and then she’s probably not going to accept him which leaves Riley even more confused and he’s going to feel like for his mother he has to be straight. I think this is going to make Ziley’s relationship a little more complicated. Just a random rant, I hate how Degrassi writers never let couples be happy. lmao. Alli vs. Her Family: In the first 2 episodes of the second half of the season we saw that Alli got herself into a lot of trouble with her parents and she left Degrassi to get her life back together. I think that something bad is going to happen in Alli’s new school which is going to cause her not to like it, so she asks her parents if she can go back to Degrassi but they say no because they don’t think she changed her old ways and she begs and pleas but they still say no. And then she runs away and changes her identity. Her parents see that she’s missing and put out a missing person’s ad and when Alli is roaming the streets she sees the poster and then rips it down. For a breif moment in the promo you see Alli struggling because someone I guess tries to mug her. But then her dad and Sav find Alli and Sav yells at her, but her parents finally let her go back to Degrassi hence her talking to Clare at the dance. Ayna: I think she’s going to hook up with her mom’s doctor. Drew and Bianca: Now that Drew is finally over Alli and Fiona, he’s probably going to start hanging out with the wrong people .. Bianca and he’s going to get into drugs. And I think that Drew and Bianca will become an item. Sadie: I don’t know much about Sadie so I really can’t make much predictions on her but I think she hangs out with Dave, Connor and Wesley and she and Dave get together. I think Jenna looses her baby. I think Holly J and Sav break up. Stephen Stohn tweeted something strange happens to Julia’s picture but all I could think about is that when Eli and Clare were organizing his room they threw it out? I heard a rumor that Eli has a even DARKER secret. I think it was that Julia was pregnant when she died or maybe it is about some kind of personality illness like I mention earlier THE DEATH: This is a big one. I’ve been hearing that there’s gonna be a death at the end of the season. It is not Eli because he confirmed for season 11 and people are saying Declan dies but I don’t think Declan dies because after Love Lockdown parts 1 & 2 he went back to NY so it’s stupid if he does come back to Degrassi just to die. I heard there’s going to be a shooting as well. I really can’t think of anyone who causes the shooting besides Fitz, but for that I think we’re gonna have to wait and see because i’m not 100 % sure. As for the death a couple of hints about the season finale were confirmed. First Stephen Stohn tweeted that the season finale (which will be when the death happens most likely) has something to do with Eli, Clare, the bullfrog. But I feel like maybe that’s when Eli will get into his car accident. And then I noticed that Drop The World Part 2 is April 22, and that is the date they mentioned Julia died. I personally tweeted Stephen and asked him if that had anything to do with the season finale and he said yes. So for the death i’m not really sure. All I know is that I know Eli or Declan doesn’t die but I think it may be the bullfrog.